Boss is Boss
by YoloYaoi
Summary: This is the begining of Gats love for his Male boss...Boss X Johnny Gat


Johnny Gat was going through a troubling mix of emotions, not that it wasn't always like that in his head, but, he suddenly had this urge to fuck the boss senseless in every way possible! Boss, clearly unaware as to what's going on in his head.

I do not own any of the Saints Row characters, I'm Just a dreamer. *warning* Yaoi * Yaoi* Yaoi* X Johnny Gat

"Imma skull fuck that bitch" he growled in the elevator, eager to get shit done. He waited impatiently for the doors to open, when they did, a remark from his current ally caught his attention.

" Hope you don't mind hepatitis" the future leader of the saints replied to his remark in a smooth, easygoing, nature as he walked passed him, leaving Gat rather speechless in the elevator. "...you talk?"

Gat was reminiscing the first time he began thinking about his boss in such fucked up sexual ways. He wasn't a fag, but shit, he was contradicting himself right now. Obviously he must be if he's actually thinking about fucking the shit out of his unaware best friend, to say the least.

Over the years he stood by his boss, the first time he had found himself fantasizing about fucking the guy when his back was turned, he shoved the thought aside. It was easier to do so when Aisha was alive. And she wondered what had caused him to become so wild in bed again. She assumed the spark was back in their relationship, he imagined he was ramming into the new recruit. It was a win win he could deal with.

When the boss was presumingly dead, he went on a rampage over the guy. Almost killing the traitor, he got arrested and thought it was over for him. At that point though, he didn't care much anyway, what bugged the shit out of him was, why he couldn't stop thinking about this almost stranger.

Sure he was grateful for the recruits efforts in saving him the first time and sure the guy was fucking amazing in every sense of the word. This guy could do anything! And he thought HE himself was amazing. Nah, the boss earned his title.

He didn't give a fuck about his inevitable demise of frying in the electric chair or however the do that shit nowadays. He gave up on life, oh but lo and behold, his boss came to his rescue once again. It was then he realized that he would follow this guy anywhere.

Johnny kept good on that choice, he also began to note that his boss seemingly cared about him as well. Gat would jokingly comment that he was a little to obsessed with him. Boss would always reply in his own fucked up humor" what? And let a bromance like this go to waste? I ain't letting you out of my sight"

Funny how the boss kept good on that as well. On the outside, Gat looked to have been mourning Aishas death out of love, in some sense, he might have come to care about her...but having boss their, made it equally easier and harder for him to get passed, especially considering that he is half the reason gat was going to miss Aisha.

"Johnny, you know I'm here for you right? I mean shit, I'm always here, I got nothing better to do..." Gat didn't respond just yet, he was observing how long it would take before he blew up and raped his best friend now that he didn't have an outlet. A moment of silence passed between them when boss finally spoke again" you know what I heard today on my way to robbing a clothing store? This chick asked , now that Aisha was gone, did that mean I would go after you now? Guess they could see what a loyal fucker you are. "

Gat blinked at that" they say what?!

Boss nodded with contradictory innocence leaning his elbow on the balcony" yeah I know, is it cool I told them I'm the one who fucks you? Ya know? To assure dominance to the others, I am your boss you know, I could say that shit"

Gat blinked again, his mind watering over the concept, he shook it off replying in a manner that would ensure the other that he liked the idea" Fuck you! You fucking tell those bitch's that we ain't doin shit! And if we were, I'd be the one on top, your the bitch" he huffed acting all defensive. He wondered if it was too much and boss would be offended.

Boss only smirked looking ahead to the city" you'll be ok, now stop bitching and let's get shit done Gat, a little revenge will do us some good" Gat only smiled back and nodded with a grin" that's my kind of medicine, let's go then" as they walked along gat looked to boss with realization" hey...what's your name?" Boss laughed walking ahead" I'm driving"

Gat hoped he would get over his fucking obsession with boss all these years later, but shit it got even worse! He began drinking heavily after a while.

As Boss got them to the top, they became famous and rich, their friendship is stronger than ever. But he still wants to fuck him. He also learned he was in love with him in every sense of that corny ass word. He loved that wicked mixed innocence, and boss only got hotter. He began fucking shaundi so that she wouldn't get the idea of fucking Boss.

He knows they would never get together, but damn, that guy was a sexy as fuck mastermind.

Johnny sighed lost in his thoughts, was all this worth the suffering of knowing he couldn't have boss? His replay came fast when he was called by the guy that tormented him and made him happy at the same time. " Johnny. As much as I enjoy looking at clouds, we really should be blowing heads up and stuff" he grinned in way that drove gat mad. Gat chuckled shooting the head off a stupid cop " a little obsessed with me aren't ya?"

Boss fluttered his lashes patting his shoulder with a seductive smile" And let go of a bromance like this? I aint letting you out of my sight"

Gat smiled at him locking eyes with Boss in a moment that seemed like forever when Boss smirked then walked ahead with a chuckle" let's go Johnny"

Comments anyone? Should I continue? Did you like it? let e know if you do


End file.
